Game On
Game On this is third episode of Kamen Rider Mega Magic. Plot Alex and his friends are playing soccer, Alex is really good at it. John is a goalkeeper and nearly got the ball, but Alex won the game. Ben tell him how he did play football, Alex tells his friends he was young when he play with father at soccer club. Wiseman look at his monsters book and he choose Barrel so he released him, Barrel is out of book and he want play a game. Wiseman tell him he can play game on soccer stadium, so Barrel got his wipe and his special ball. Bryan tell everyone hows the game, Alex tell him it was brilliant and John did miss the ball. Ben tell Bryan that Alex won and John lost, John knows its' only game. Lisa tell Bryan to look at Crystal Ball, new monster Barrel is at soccer field. Alex tell Bryan that him and John go see Barrel to fight him. Barrel to meet Alex and John at soccer stadium, he tell them don't want any fighting. So he ask them to play soccer game, Alex and John are transform to Kamen Riders. Barrel to bring ghouls to join him for game, but Charlotte and Ben are here to watch them to play. Barrel to pass one of ghouls and they kick ball to John, but Barrel to use his wipe straight to ball on John's chest and he turn into a ball. Alex was shock that John is a ball now, Charlotte and Ben are going to save him from Barrel. But Barrel to kick two balls and use his wipe straight to Charlotte and Ben they turn balls as well, Alex wasn't happy that Barrel kick ball to his friends. so Barrel go back to see Wiseman, but Alex go back to Treelands. Barrel tell Wiseman that Kamen Rider Magic friends are turn into balls, Wiseman and the others are very happy. Wiseman was glad that Alex is on his own and no one will help him. Alex ask Bryan how he will bring back his friends as a balls, Bryan tell him to use signal device to bring them back. Barrel is waiting for Alex to play more soccer game, Alex is here as Kamen Rider Magic. But Todd is here he saw Kamen Rider Magic and Barrel, Alex to see Todd as well and he tells him to stay back. But Barrel kick another ball and use wipe straight into Todd's chest and turn him into ball as well, Alex is ready for big plan his going to use his elements of rings to attack Barrel and he use his Drago Armor with he's dragon claw to destroy him. Alex is ready use signal device to bring everyone back to normal, Charlotte, Ben and John see Todd is here as well. Ben tell Todd what he's doing here ?, Todd ask them to meet Kamen Rider Magic. But he don't know where is Alex ?, Charlotte tell he's not here his at home, Wiseman still not very happy that Alex bring everyone back themselves. Todd see Alex and tell him that he saw Kamen Rider Magic at the soccer stadium, but he still don't know who he is ?. Alex did tell the others he won't tell Todd that he is Kamen Rider.